<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In A World Of Make Believe by Meaninglesstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366960">In A World Of Make Believe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar'>Meaninglesstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Quirk, kiribaku, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima gets hit with a sleeping beauty quirk that causes him to go into a coma. During his coma, he travels to a word of fantasy. He’s a dragon and is by Bakugou’s side all the time! It’s all he’s ever wanted.. right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou/Bakugou Katsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In A World Of Make Believe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from my Twitter but two people told me to put them on AO3 too since not everyone reads my twitter au’s.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“KIRISHIMA!” </p><p>That’s the last thing that Kirishima heard before he was kissed on the cheek by a villain; dropping to the floor. </p><p>His eyes forced themselves closed; falling into a deep sleep. He wasn’t even sleepy so he didn’t know why he’d done that. His eyes became no longer heavy, the ground no longer gravel. The redhead opened his eyes and he was on a hill covered in grass; laying alongside a sleeping blonde. </p><p>He looked over; noticing the boy was snuggling on his arm, causing Kirishima to blush. The blonde sleepily opened his eyes; carmine shining in his vision, </p><p>“Hey you Shitty Lizard, why are you looking at me like that?” </p><p>Kirishima’s eyes sparkled with awe as he realized who it was, </p><p>“Bakugou?” </p><p>“Mhm?” </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>The redhead snuggled closer to the blonde; Bakugou gasping but not objecting. The two slept on the hill; comforted by each other’s warmth. This was the best dream ever. But what Kirishima didn’t know was that he wasn’t going to wake up from it. </p><p>-Bakugou POV-</p><p>Kirishima dropped to the floor as the villain ran past. Bakugou flew after the villain; attacking him and punching him in the back of the neck. </p><p>He went limp and Bakugou slung him over his shoulder; walking back over the redhead. </p><p>“Kirishima.. what did he do to you?” </p><p>He grazed his hand along the boy’s face; feeling he warmth of the air coming from his nose. </p><p>“I’m glad he didn’t kill you, but you’re not exactly awake either, are you.”</p><p>Kirishima didn’t respond and Bakugou sighed; carrying him in his arms. Making his way to the school, villain on his shoulder, Kirishima in his arms, </p><p>“AIZAWA SENSEI!”</p><p>He ran to the dark haired teacher; Aizawa’s eyes widening as he stopped in front of him.</p><p>“Ah, this is too important so I didn’t stop at the police station.”</p><p>The scruffled man nodded; wrapping the villain in his sandpaper bandages, </p><p>“What happened to Kirishima?” </p><p>“This fuckwad kissed him and he dropped to the floor. He’s still breathing but he isn’t awake.”</p><p>“We better get him to the hospital right away..”</p><p>Bakugou nodded; walking alongside Aizawa, still carrying Kirishima as they made their way to the hospital. </p><p>Walking into the building, the two were given weird looks. Bakugou was still in his hero costume and Aizawa was dragging the villain behind him wrapped in bandages. </p><p>They made their way to the counter; a kind looking nurse waving at them, </p><p>“How can I help you today?” </p><p>“Ah yes, one of my students were hit with a quirk and we need a quirk analysis.”</p><p>“Do you have the person who used their quirk on them?” </p><p>“I do.”</p><p>The woman nodded; looking at the unconscious redhead and the bandaged villain, </p><p>“Alright come with me.”</p><p>The three walked down the stairs to the basement; Bakugou having never been there before, looking around in curiosity as he followed behind. They arrived in a rom with a reclining dentist seat; a projector at the top of the ceiling, a large table and bookshelves full of vials and books. </p><p>Bakugou placed Kirishima in the seat; Aizawa unraveling the villain and putting him on the table. </p><p>The nurse hurried out; coming back with a doctor of some sort. The man didn’t speak; pulling a syringe out of his pocket and drawing a little bit of blood out of the villain. Pulling out another syringe; he did the same to Kirishima. </p><p>The nurse pulled out an analyzer; the doctor squeezing the blood into two separate vials then placing them in the analyzer. The device shook; a receipt pouring out. The woman pulled it out; her eyes scanning the page. </p><p>Her eyes widened; handing it to the doctor, his eyes doing the same as he slid the paper in his pocket. </p><p>“Your student has been put into a coma by a rare quirk called the ‘Sleeping Beauty Death.’” </p><p>Aizawa’s jaw dropped slightly; the blonde not fazed, </p><p>“The fuck? Why’s it got Death in the name?” </p><p>“Well young hero, true love’s kiss is supposed to wake him up but no one has ever succeeded in doing so.”</p><p>“Tch, cause it doesn’t exist.”</p><p>“You might be surprised, love works in mysterious ways.”</p><p>Bakugou looked over at Kirishima; sighing. Aizawa’s eyes locked on his blonde student; then glancing over to the doctor, </p><p>“Is there anything we can do for him?” </p><p>The doctor looked at a clipboard the nurse had handed him; nodding slowly, </p><p>“Ah, it says something about the comatose patient should stay with a loved one. We don’t know why but it keeps their coma continuing instead of outright killing them.”</p><p>Aizawa nodded; turning to Bakugou, </p><p>“Supernova, Kirishima will be staying with you.”</p><p>“HA?” </p><p>-Kirishima POV- </p><p>Kirishima woke up; Bakugou no longer next to him. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>He was about to sit up but felt a weight on his chest and legs. Looking down; he noticed Bakugou was on top of him sleeping. </p><p>“Aww..”</p><p>The blonde’s eyes opened; his cheeks rubbing onto the redhead’s chest before he sat up; sitting up on Kirishima’s lap. </p><p>The redhead sat up; their faces a few inches apart. Bakugou rubbed his eyes; yawning ever so softly. Kirishima smiled sweetly at the boy; still sleepy. </p><p>“Well come on you shitty lizard. We’re got to go to Mount Vanhallasse before the bounty hunters come.”</p><p>Kirishima nodded and began to walk down the hill; Bakugou gripping onto the bandana around the redhead’s neck, </p><p>“Ah, where are you going?” </p><p>“Down the hill...?” </p><p>Bakugou face palmed; pointing to the mountain in the far distance, </p><p>“We’re not walking there, we’re flying dumbass.”</p><p>“Oh! Are we taking a hot air balloon, or a train-“</p><p>“You’re an idiot, you know that?” </p><p>The blonde smacked the redhead harshly; Kirishima’s eyes turning yellow. </p><p>“What was THAT for?” </p><p>Bakugou shrugged; slapping him again, Kirishima’s wings popping out. </p><p>“QUIT IT.”</p><p>His blonde companion sighed; moving his hand to slap him again. Kirishima’s dragon transformation completing as he stopped the boy’s hand with his now big dragon claws. </p><p>Bakugou smirked; kissing the dragon’s snout lightly, </p><p>“Sorry for the slaps, I just wanted you to turn into your dragon form. Forgive me?” </p><p>Dragon Kiri nodded; grabbing the blonde’s cape with his teeth, throwing him lightly onto his back. The red dragon then jumped off the hill; spreading his wings, soaring above the clouds in an instant. </p><p>Bakugou held tightly onto his scales; trying his best not to slip off. They arrived at the mountain a lot faster than expected. Dragon Kiri landed lightly; Bakugou hopping off. </p><p>The dragon then turned in circles; turning back into his human form. Bakugou smiled and held the redhead close to him, </p><p>“You did good, fucking lizard.”</p><p>Kirishima blushed a faint red; holding the blonde closer,</p><p>“Thanks Bakugou.”</p><p>-Bakugou POV-</p><p> Bakugou placed Kirishima on his bed; sighing as he pulled off his own hero costume. </p><p>“Fucking Shitty Hair, had to get fucking kissed with a death quirk.”</p><p>The blonde slipped sweatpants on; throwing a black t shirt to go with it. He looked back at the comatose boy; frowning, </p><p>“Hey idiot, are you going to wake up?” </p><p>The redhead didn’t move. Bakugou walked up closer; feeling his breath from his nose,</p><p>“Is it true my presence is keeping you from dying?” </p><p>More silence. </p><p>Bakugou shook his head; looking at the time; 8:12. </p><p>“Scoot over, I’m going to sleep.” </p><p>He slid over the redhead; turning away from the boy’s unconscious body, </p><p>“Night Shitty Hair.”</p><p>The silence was unsettling, Bakugou didn’t like it. The blonde turned over; looking at Kirishima, </p><p>“You’re really not going to say anything?”</p><p>The redhead was still quiet; Bakugou sighing sadly, </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re not going to.”</p><p>He closed his eyes; forcing himself to sleep, a warm breeze surrounding his body. </p><p>“Hey Bakugou.”</p><p>“Kirishima?” </p><p>He opened his eyes; turning over slightly to see Kirishima sitting next to him, </p><p>“Hey Bakugou, I’ve got a question for you.”</p><p>“The fuck is it?” </p><p>“You never dream about me, why start today?” </p><p>“I-I don’t know.”</p><p>Kirishima turned to look at the blonde; smile bright and eyes warm with care, </p><p>“You do know Bakugou.”</p><p>He poked the blonde’s chest lightly; a soft bubbly chuckle leaving his mouth, </p><p>“In there. You know in your heart why I’m here, don’t you?” </p><p>“Idiot what are you talking about?” </p><p>“I mean what I said. In your heart. You know why I’m here.”</p><p>“I can’t control my fucking dreams dumbass, what are you talking about?” </p><p>“Maybe not but, well, you’ll figure it out eventually.”</p><p>Kirishima smiled sweetly; holding the blonde’s hand in his own, </p><p>“You always do.”</p><p>Bakugou opened his eyes; his arms wrapped around something. He scanned the figure; his arms holding the comatose boy’s shirtless boy. </p><p>“HA?” </p><p>The blonde backed up; slamming into the wall. The redhead didn’t move and Bakugou remembered why. </p><p>“You’re still asleep huh?” </p><p>Bakugou sighed sadly; looking down at the redhead, </p><p>“Wake up dumbass. Wake the fuck up.”</p><p>But Kirishima didn’t wake up. And he wasn’t going to wake up just because Bakugou said so. </p><p>“Come on Kirishima, I’m taking you to your moms.”</p><p>-Kirishima POV-</p><p>Bakugou set up camp; pulling out large sticks and a makeshift tent from his bag. Kirishima sat down; watching him, not really knowing what else to do.</p><p>“Oi, hold this for me.”</p><p>Kirishima nodded; going under and through the blonde’s arms, holding the two ends of tarp together as Bakugou sewed them. The boy’s arms were wrapped around the redhead while he sewed; Kirishima trying his best not to move. </p><p>“Alright I’m done, you can move.”</p><p>“Ah- your arms-“</p><p>Bakugou looked at the redhead; smirking, wrapping his arms around the redhead from behind.</p><p>“You flustered or some shit?”</p><p>“No of course not-“</p><p>Kirishima was definitely lying but he didn’t want Bakugou to make fun of him for it. </p><p>“As that’s too bad. I think you’re cute when you’re flustered.”</p><p>“H-“</p><p>Bakugou turned the redhead around; looking at his blushing cheeks, </p><p>“You ARE flustered dumbass.”</p><p>“How could I NOT be? MR I THINK YOU’RE CUTE WHEN YOU’RE FLUSTERED?!”</p><p>“OI WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT?” </p><p>“YOU.”</p><p>“OH YEAH?”</p><p>“YEAH. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?” </p><p>Bakugou rolled his eyes; kissing the redhead’s cheek, </p><p>“That. Dumbass.”</p><p>Kirishima’s fingers grazed his just kissed cheek; eyes shining with love and awe, </p><p>“Can I do that to you too?” </p><p>“You’ve always been weird, asking to do shit. Just do whatever the hell you want.”</p><p>Kirishima shook his head; looking at the blonde in seriousness, </p><p>“It’s not manly if the other party doesn’t want it, because then it’s selfish.”</p><p>“Well I want it dumbass so- do it or whatever.”</p><p>The redhead smiled; his teeth shining like a metal object in sunlight. Kirishima kissed the blonde softly on the cheek; lightly nibbling it also. Bakugou was blushing; eyes looking off into the distance. </p><p>“Bakugou, if you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”</p><p>“No no it’s not that.”</p><p>“What is it? Are you okay?” </p><p>“Mm yeah I’m fine, I just feel off.”</p><p>“Off?” </p><p>“Yeah, I feel sadness somewhere. I don’t know why but somewhere, someone’s really sad.”</p><p>Bakugou turned to the redhead; carmine eyes shining ever so slightly, </p><p>“Well it doesn’t matter huh?” </p><p>Kirishima nodded slowly; looking at where Bakugou had looked. </p><p>‘Sadness? Who’s sad?’ </p><p>Kirishima shook the thought from his mind; looking at the blonde in front of him. </p><p>“Oi I have to go into town, stay here.”</p><p>“Okay Bakugou.”</p><p>The blonde headed down the mountain; leaving Kirishima alone with his thoughts. </p><p>-Bakugou POV- </p><p>Bakugou carried the redhead to the train; sitting down on a secluded section, leaning his now hoodied friend on a seat next to him. The blonde never felt more lonely than he did right then, his best friend right there but not. </p><p>“Kirishima.. I hope you’re okay, wherever you are.” </p><p>The train eventually stopped at their stop; Bakugou carrying Kirishima out of the train car and heading down the road. He looked down at his phone; the address not being too far away. </p><p>“Agh, this wasn’t how I expected to meet your parents Shitty Hair.”</p><p>Bakugou walked to the door of Kirishima’s mothers house; knocking. The door opened seconds later; a dark haired woman with crimson eyes in the doorway.</p><p>“Ah- you’re Bakugou Katsuki!” </p><p>“Yeah how do you-“</p><p>“Oh Eijirou told us all about you the last time he visited-“</p><p>The dark haired woman looked around; searching for someone. </p><p>“Speaking of Eijirou, is he with you?” </p><p>The blonde held the redhead up to her eyes; the mother gasping lightly before pulling Bakugou inside. </p><p>“DARLING, SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO EIJIROU-“</p><p>A brunette woman slid down the banister; dropping down and rushing to the two. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“He’s been hit with a Sleeping Beauty Death Quirk, I thought maybe being around his moms would help- and also I don’t want to invade his privacy by changing him.”</p><p>“What a gentleman! I’ll take Eijirou up and bathe him while you and Holls talk.”</p><p>Bakugou nodded; handing the redhead to the brunette woman; walking over to the couch with the black haired one. </p><p>“This definitely isn’t how I expected to meet you in person Bakugou.”</p><p>“Yeah me neither.. I just figured if he does end up- dying.. that you two should know.”</p><p>“That’s very considerate of you sweetheart thank you.”</p><p>“So.. Sh- Kirishima talks about me?” </p><p>“Oh he couldn’t stop last time he was here! Bakugou’s so cool Mom! Bakugou’s so manly Mom! Bakugou’s quirk is so powerful Mom! He couldn’t stop gushing about how wonderful you are. He likes you very much.”</p><p>Bakugou nodded; smiling slightly, </p><p>“He’s the only one who does that’s for sure. Well one of the only ones besides my idiots back at school.”</p><p>“Ah yes. Your group of friends. Kirishima talked about them too.. but just not as much as he did about you.”</p><p>The dark haired woman bit her inner cheek; sighing softly, </p><p>“I was happy for my little Eijirou and I still am but I don’t know I kind of wish I’d heard how happy he was when he asked you.”</p><p>Bakugou raised his eyebrow; cocking his head to the side, </p><p>“Asked me? Asked me what?” </p><p>Kirishima’s mother slapped her hand over her mouth; eyes wide, </p><p>“Oh no.. he didn’t tell you after all.”</p><p>“Didn’t tell me what?” </p><p>“I shouldn’t..”</p><p>“Please, I need to know.”</p><p>The woman sighed and looked up at the staircase; nodding, </p><p>“Well he would’ve wanted you to know, and since he might not be waking up.”</p><p>Her crimson eyes locked on Bakugou’s; filled with sadness, </p><p>“He wanted to tell you that he loved you. But now I don’t think he’ll ever be able to.. my poor boy-“</p><p>“Loved me? You mean-“</p><p>She nodded; looking down at her hands, putting them together, </p><p>“He told us he’d tell you before the next break but..”</p><p>She sniffled; tears dropping into her hands, </p><p>“Now he’ll never be able to and I’ll never see my baby boy’s gorgeous smile again-“</p><p>Bakugou stood up; walking until he was in front of her. Getting on his knees; he looked up, </p><p>“I’ll try everything I can to bring him back to you.”</p><p>“Thank you Bakugou.. our son is in good hands.”</p><p>Kirishima’s mother bent down and hugged the blonde; tears falling onto the boy’s nose. He didn’t complain though and let her hug him for as long as she needed. </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>-Kirishima POV- </p><p>Kirishima sat on the hill; looking up at the sky. This was a really long dream. Not that he didn’t like it but- it was odd. </p><p>The redhead wondered when he’d wake up, maybe he’d tell Bakugou about this dream. He heard water running for some reason, sobs too. He didn’t know who was crying but he wanted to check on them. He tried to find the sound; but it seemed to come from the heavens. </p><p>He hugged; turning into a dragon and flying into the clouds. Going higher and higher, trying to see who was crying, he realized it couldn’t have been from this world. </p><p>Someone was crying in his world at home. He stopped flying; falling through the sky. He couldn’t wake up, no matter how much he tried to pull himself out of sleep. </p><p>‘WAKE UP EIJIROU!’ </p><p>But he couldn’t. He continued to fall through the sky; no end in sight. He was frustrated, sad and he needed to see who was crying. Needed to make sure they were okay. </p><p>But the redhead didn’t wake up. He was still falling through the sky; awaiting a end that never came. Kirishima closed his eyes; sighing, </p><p>‘Come on Eijirou, wake up.’</p><p>-Bakugou POV- </p><p>The brunette woman ran down the steps; frantic, </p><p>“Bakugou! Kirishima needs you! His breathing is all erratic and he- just go! Hurry!” </p><p>Bakugou nodded; running up the steps, he slid into the open room at the end of the hall. Kirishima was laying on the bed; shaking, his face full of discomfort, breathing a lot heavier. </p><p>Standing in front of the newly dressed boy; placing his hand on the redhead’s cheek, </p><p>“Shitty Hair, it’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay.”</p><p>Kirishima stopped shaking; his face calming into his sleeping state once again. Bakugou looking at the redhead lips; warm air blowing through, faint red lips moving slightly. </p><p>“Kirishima.. who’s your true love?” </p><p>-Kirishima POV- </p><p>Kirishima detransformed; falling as a boy. He landed into Bakugou’s arms; the blonde smirking, </p><p>“Well damn I know you liked me but I didn’t know you were literally falling for me.”</p><p>“Bakugou!” </p><p>“Oi sorry sorry. But hey what were you doing so high up anyway?” </p><p>The redhead looked at the boy; crimson eyes filled with sadness, </p><p>“It’s a long story..”</p><p>“I’m here to listen.”</p><p>The two sat down on the grass; Kirishima looking up at the clouds, </p><p>“I would’ve woke up by now. Something’s wrong.”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought that too.” </p><p>Kirishima turned; eyes widening in surprise, </p><p>“You did?” </p><p>“Yeah, the sadness I felt from outside? I didn’t hear it, I felt it- in here.”</p><p>He placed his hand on his heart and then pointed to the sky</p><p>“I think.. the me out there is sad.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“The one I’m supposed to be out there? Something’s wrong. I felt anguish and loneliness.”</p><p>“Bakugou.. he’s sad? I need to be there for him!” </p><p>The blonde nodded; standing up, holding his hand out to the shape-shifting boy, </p><p>“Let’s wake you up together huh?” </p><p>The redhead smiled; taking his hand, </p><p>“Yeah, let’s do it.”</p><p>Kirishima jumped into the sky; turning back into his dragon form, Bakugou hopping on. He flew high into the sky; as high as he could go. It seemed to go on forever- until he hit the ceiling. There was a large black barrier; and as Kirishima looked at it, he realized the barrier had a name. </p><p>‘Coma.’</p><p>Kirishima’s yellow eyes widened, </p><p>“You’re in a coma.. Kirishima..”</p><p>‘How am I supposed to get back now?!’ </p><p>-Bakugou’s POV-</p><p>Bakugou sat next to the comatose boy; his heart aching with sadness as he looked at him. </p><p>“Are you going to be like that forever?” </p><p>Silence.</p><p>Bakugou moved the redhead to the top of the bed; laying his head on the pillows. The blonde looked at his usually loud friend; sad. </p><p>“Wake up Shitty Hair. It’s so quiet without you awake.”</p><p>But the redhead didn’t get up. </p><p>“Kirishima, please wake up.”</p><p>Footsteps came behind him; Bakugou turning to see the two moms. </p><p>“Is he okay?” </p><p>“Yeah he’s calm now.”</p><p>They all looked at Kirishima; trying their best not to cry. The one the brunette had called Holls burst into tears; running from the room. </p><p>Bakugou and the other mom looked as she ran away. </p><p>“I should go after her..”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>The brunette ran after her; closing the door. Bakugou turned back to the redhead; walking over to the bed, sitting next to him. </p><p>“Wake up..”</p><p>He held his hand in Kirishima’s; squeezing it as his tears fell onto his cheeks. </p><p>“How am I supposed to go back to UA without you..”</p><p>The blonde felt his chest heave; his breathing quickening as he silently cried. The redhead’s hand was warm; holding Bakugou’s as if he was awake. </p><p>“Tell me who your true love is so I can save you-“</p><p>‘His mom said he likes me, so should I try-“</p><p>The blonde shook his head; scoffing softly, </p><p>“That’s ridiculous, of course I’m not his true love...”</p><p>His carmine eyes glanced over the redhead’s faint red parted lips. </p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt to try.. right?” </p><p>Kirishima poked at the barrier but it was solid. He flew back to the mountain; detransforming. His yellow eyes turned back to crimson and the blonde on his back hopped off. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.. I just- I want to be there for them.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s nothing you can do, the barrier is rock hard.”</p><p>Kirishima nodded and sighed; leaning into the blonde’s arms, </p><p>“Will I be here forever?” </p><p>Bakugou shrugged; holding the redhead close, </p><p>“I don’t know Kirishima, I really don’t know.”</p><p>-Bakugou’s POV-</p><p>Bakugou turned away from the redhead; looking at the closed door. </p><p>“It won’t work. I shouldn’t even try.”</p><p>He glanced back over at the comatose boy; shutting his eyes tightly, </p><p>“Ugh, this better work.”</p><p>Bakugou swung his leg over the side of Kirishima; his body now on top of his, sitting lightly on his lap. </p><p>“Fucking hell, don’t tell anyone about this okay?” </p><p>Bakugou took a deep breath and leaned in; pressing his lips against the redhead’s softly, hoping. </p><p>Hoping he’d wake up. </p><p>-Kirishima’s POV-</p><p>A bright light shined down on Kirishima from the newly parted clouds. Bakugou pointed upward; the two watching as the black barrier diminished, flaking off into nothingness. </p><p>“Now’s your chance!” </p><p>The redhead squeezed the blonde, </p><p>“Thank you-“</p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“For everything.”</p><p>The blonde smiled; hugging the shape-shifting boy for a moment then shoving him off. </p><p>“Now go- he needs you.”</p><p>Kirishima nodded; running to the edge of the mountain and jumping. His wings spread out and he did a loop in the sky; zooming through the clouds. As he got closer, he noticed the barrier had a large tear. </p><p>That had to have been reality but what tore a hole into fantasy to give him that? He stopped right in front of it; a small image seen. Bakugou was kissing him. </p><p>Kirishima’s yellow eyes widened as he detransformed; standing on the clouds without trouble. He took a deep breath and turned back to where the dream blonde was; waving. Dream Bakugou waved back; smiling. </p><p>Kirishima took a step back; then ran into the tear, cheering loudly. </p><p>-Bakugou POV-</p><p>Bakugou pulled away; turning from the redhead and sighed, </p><p>“Of course it didn’t-“</p><p>“Bakugou?” </p><p>Kirishima.</p><p>Turning; he saw the boy sit up, rubbing his eyes, </p><p>“Hey Bakugou, you won’t believe the dream I had-“</p><p>The blonde dove onto the redhead; holding him close; his head buried into the crook of his neck. </p><p>“B-Bakugou?” </p><p>“Don’t ever scare me that badly again-“</p><p>“Scare? I didn’t mean to! Wait what happened?” </p><p>“Your dumbass got kissed with a sleeping beauty death quirk and fell into a coma.”</p><p>“But didn’t sleeping beauty end with true love’s kiss..”</p><p>Bakugou was quiet; his cheeks turning a bright pink, Kirishima’s crimson eyes shining, </p><p>“Bakugou did you kiss me awake?” </p><p>“Shut up!” </p><p>“BAKUGOU YOU DID!!!!” </p><p>The redhead held the blonde; kissing his cheek multiple times, eyes squeezed shut. Bakugou let out a warm bubbly giggle as the redhead kissed his cheek; surprising Kirishima as he pulled away. </p><p>“You have a cute laugh Bakugou.”</p><p>“SHUT UP!” </p><p>The door opened; the two moms walking in concerned, </p><p>“Is everything oka-“</p><p>They looked at Kirishima; eyes tearing up. </p><p>“Eijirou-“</p><p>“Hi Mom, Hi Momma-“</p><p>The two women ran up to the bed; hugging the redhead and the blonde crying about how much they missed him. </p><p>“Ah, this seems like a family thing, lemme just squeeze on out-“</p><p>“Ah ah Baku, you’re a Kirishima now. After all you’re my true love!” </p><p>The mothers pulled apart; the dark haired one looking at Kirishima then Bakugou, </p><p>“True love?” </p><p>“Mhm! He kissed out of my coma~ Isn’t he a prince?“ </p><p>“Shut up...”</p><p>The redhead laughed excitedly; kissing the blonde’s cheek, </p><p>“A kiss to break the spell the fairytales say?” </p><p>“Shut up Kirishima..” </p><p>“Oh come on Bakugou, face it! You’re my Prince Charming.”</p><p>Bakugou blushed as the redhead kissed his nose and cheeks; stopping at his lips. The blonde sighed and pulled the redhead close to his face; kissing him softly on the lips. </p><p>Kirishima was surprised but kissed back; pinning the blonde under him on the bed. The pulled apart; Bakugou slightly out of breath. The redhead turned; seeing his moms staring, blushing with the realization they’d seen the whole thing. </p><p>“Well then.. we’ll leave you two alone!” </p><p>The women walked out of the room; giggling and whispering to themselves. Bakugou held his hands to his cheeks; mortified. </p><p>“Hey Baku, you want to be my boyfriend now or..”</p><p>“Hey why do you get to ask?” </p><p>“Did you want to ask?” </p><p>“I mean yeah I did.”</p><p>“Okay okay you can ask.”</p><p>“Okay. Okay.”</p><p>Bakugou turned to the redhead; cheeks still covered by his hands, </p><p>“Kirishima Eijirou, would you give me the great honor of being your boyfriend?” </p><p>Kirishima giggled softly; nodding, </p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>Bakugou smiled a small smile; Kirishima’s arms wrapping around him into a hug. </p><p>“Hey Kirishima-“</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“What was your coma like?” </p><p>“It wasn’t too bad. I had you but it wasn’t you you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Kirishima laughed sweetly; kissing the blonde’s nose, </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, it was just.. a world of make believe.” </p><p>“You’re a dork you know that?” </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I know.”</p><p>Bakugou smirked and quickly kissed the redhead’s cheek, </p><p>“I like it though, idiot.” </p><p>“Hey can I call you Katsuki?” </p><p>“HA?” </p><p>“I mean we are dating.. so I thought maybe..”</p><p>“Hmph-“</p><p>“Oh come on please? I’ll let you call me Eijirou-“</p><p>Bakugou glared at the redhead; biting his inner cheek, </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Ah yay!” </p><p>Kirishima squeezed the blonde; Bakugou gasping, </p><p>“Hey Idiot, I can’t breathe-“ </p><p>The redhead let go; smiling, </p><p>“Sorry!” </p><p>“It’s fine or whatever-“</p><p>The no longer in comatose boy placed his head on his new boyfriend’s shoulder; sighing lightly, </p><p>“I love you Katsuki.”</p><p>“HA? How could you just say that so casually?” </p><p>“Cause it’s true.”</p><p>Bakugou nodded; laying his head on the redhead’s, </p><p>“I love you too or whatever, Eijirou.” </p><p>The end &gt;3&lt; <br/>(This took me like 1.5 hours straight to write all of this; did anyone even read this?)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>